Broadband service providers, such as cable service providers and satellite service providers, typically communicate broadband signals and/or other signals to customers in order to provide a wide variety of services, such as television service, telephone service, Internet service, etc. In conventional systems, a signal is communicated from a service provider to a set-top box (“STB”) situated within a customer's household. The signal is then processed by the STB in order to format data for presentation to the customer. Additionally, many conventional systems utilize digital video recorders (“DVRs”) to facilitate the recording of broadband content at the customer's direction. Conventional DVRs are typically situated within the customer's household. Conventional STBs and/or DVRs may not be compatible with digital content delivery network systems.